BiS Guide
What is "BiS" BiS refers to "Best In Slot". The BIS calculator automatically tests items in every slot, at several different enchant levels, and mathematically determines what items are best for a particular task. The result is an always up-to-date build for your character, for specifically what you're doing, generated in minutes, instead of hours of comparisons and testing. How to Use The BiS calculator is actually an added function to the WikiWizard bot, in the Idle Wizard Discord, and can be used in #automaton-chamber. The root command is: w!it bis calc All queries to the calculator must start with that, and more rules are specified afterwards. For example, in order to get a build for maximizing Hallowed Clicks as Exorcist, use this command: w!it bis calc Class=Exorcist Score=HC *Note: Rules can be listed in any order. In this case, "w!it bis calc Score=HC Class=Exorcist" is equally valid. As you can see, we're specifying 2 rules for WikiWizard in this command: # We're using the Exorcist class # We're using the score "HC" (Abbreviation of Hallowed Clicks), and so items are to be ranked based on how many Hallowed Clicks our character is earning. That's the basic query. Specify your class, and what you're trying to maximize. Available classes and scores are listed below, as well other, more advanced rules. How to Read The BiS calculator will always output an image, like this one: *Note: Unfortunately, most guides only include this image, which can be intimidating for new players, but with some experience playing the game and looking at these BiS's, it'll become familiar. If you're having difficulty recognizing these items, the easiest way to compare is to go to the items screen in-game, check the "grid" option to see pictures like these, and change your sorting to "Sorting by Type". Then you can scroll to all the belts, for example, and see them side-by-side to compare with the belts in the BiS. There's several things going on here, and I'll cover them from top to bottom. Everything with the black background is telling you about the command used to generate this BiS. This can be useful when looking at a BiS in a guide, for example, to see if this BiS is applicable, or if you should generate one for yourself and your specific setup. I'll cover the black part here: # At the very top, are the class and pet portraits. In this case, I'm using Abolisher and Doppelganger, respectively. # Right beneath that you can see I've also specified all the spells I'll be using to burst. # Beneath the white divider line, the first item is Score. That's what this BiS is trying to maximize, such as Void Mana or Hallowed Clicks. In this case, I'm trying to maximize Mana earned while casting debilitate, so the score shows a picture of the spell. # After that is the formula. This has little practical use to a regular user, but it's interesting to note! That's the mathematical formula BiS has used to compare each item. # And then we have "Values". This is a full list of all remaining rules, including attributes, whether or not the player is considered Idle, current character and pet XP, and the like. These have sensible defaults, so you shouldn't have to worry about them in most cases. Just know you can always customize a BiS even further! Finally we're at the meat of the BiS. At the bottom of the BiS, we have our recommended item builds. Along the left side, you'll see "Enchant 0", "Enchant 2", etc. These are recommended builds at different Enchant levels. BiS actually calculates an ideal build at every enchant level up to at least 40, but only displays enchant levels where something changes. For example, at enchant 2, you can see Precise Wristband becomes more efficient than Focusing Bracers. *Note: Enchant costs scale multiplicatively, therefore enchant levels 1-5 are quite affordable, while enchanting anything to above level 10 takes a great deal of time and dust. When powering up items to match a BIS set, you'll likely want to target the highest enchant level below 8 or so. Along the right is each actual set of items. Items are laid out in rows, showing each slot. Note the slots on the left may not be available at your Paragon level, as Finger, Weapon, and Cape slots are unlocked later. These are the 4 slots on the very right, so don't worry if you can't find those items for now. Shortfalls Unfortunately, Idle Wizard is an incredibly complicated game, and lots of factors affect the "optimal" build for you and what you're trying to accomplish. In this section I'll give some examples of cases where you'll want to use your own discretion, rather than blindly following a calculator. Item Quality For most players, all items won't be legendary. And many items exhibit drastic differences between levels. For example, Frosty Ring has an incredible effect that makes it critical to many classes Build-Up phase, where it decreases incantation duration by 75%. However, before upgrading Frosty Ring to Epic, it doesn't decrease incantation duration at all! In consequence, a BiS recommended item may not even have the effect you're supposed to be using it for at a lower quality. In this case, the BiS makes a great starting point for your build, and gives a solid recommendation of what to upgrade later, but might not be ideal with your current equipment. Defaults The BiS defaults are great for most cases, but sometimes fall short. If you're writing the command for yourself, these shortcomings can be overcome by specifying more rules to tailor it to your needs, but this can't always be counted on in guides. For example, when trying to maximize Void Mana gathered by Voidterror, he gets stronger the more Void Mana is gathered, creating a moving target for the BiS calculator. Other examples include attributes, which are assumed to all be at 175 unless specified, and paragon levels, where by default BiS assumes you have all equipment available. *Note: As covered in "How to Read", you can see what these values were set to when the BiS was calculated, and see if these approximations are satisfactory for your situation. Basic Rules You'll want to have an understanding of these rules before writing your own BiS queries. Knowing these is enough to get good advice on almost any build question you might have. Class The most basic rule, this is how you set which class you're looking to generate a BiS for. Pet If it's relevant, you can also specify what pet you're using. For example, to calculate a BiS for earning Void mana with Voidterror, you can use: w!it bis calc Pet=Voidterror Score=VT/VM Or if you just wanted to account for the fact that you're using Anima Construct as your pet while collecting Hallowed Clicks, you could use: w!it bis calc Pet=Anima Construct Score=HC Score Scores are the most important rule in a BiS. This is the rule that defines how items are compared. *Note: In the case of trying to maximize Mana, there is no "Profit" or "Mana" score. This is because classes profit in different ways, and most of them have a custom score you'll want to maximize to get the best burst and mysteries out of that Class. For example, Prodigy bursts using a spell called , which has an abbreviation "KBB", so to generate a Prodigy burst set, we use the command: w!it bis calc Class=Prodigy Score=KBB Generic Scores These are scores that relate to any class, such as autoclick profit, or evocation efficiency. Pet Scores These are scores that relate to a specific pet, such as Voidterror's earnings of void mana. Spell Scores The most effective way to collect something is in most cases, a spell. For example, for many classes the best way to collect void mana is by casting . So to maximize void mana for those classes, your BiS might start with: w!it bis calc Score=Void Radiance These spells are divided into Common, for spells most classes can cast, or by the T1 Class that has that spell. *Note: Is a score missing? To have WikiWizard send you the raw scores list, just run: w!it bis pro scores Advanced Rules Advanced rules provide a higher level of customization, allowing you to tailor a BiS to your current setup. Paragon By default, BiS assumes you have access to all equipment, as if you were max paragon level. However, if that's not the case, the other recommended items aren't useful, and may even be affecting the optimal outcomes for other slots. For example, if you're paragon level 15, and therefore haven't unlocked the ring slot yet, you can start your BiS with: w!it bis calc Pro=SubParagon18 *Note: You can't put your current paragon level here. Instead, list the lowest paragon level that's above your own, which unlocks new items. For a list of valid paragons, reference the table below: Attributes By default, BiS sets all attributes to 175. This rarely affects the outcome of the BiS, but it's easy to imagine an outlier situation where two items give comparable end results, but by buffing different things, and an attribute bonus causes the weaker item to give a larger end result. Each attribute can be adjusted individually, and has it's own rule. Here's an example where I set all attributes to 150 instead of 175. w!it bis calc Int=150 Ins=150 SC=150 Wis=150 Dom=150 Pat=150 Mas=150 Empathy=150 *Note: Just a reminder that rules can be listed in any order, and that if an attribute is actually 175, it can simply be excluded. Spells In a lot of cases, spells matter to helping you achieve your goal. And buffing a particular spell's effect may be the main reason to equip an item that's critical to your build. Here's an example of a BiS for maximizing Void Mana as Archon: w!it bis calc Class=Archon Spells=JMS, Void Radiance, Nullzone, Radiant Pools, Syphon Power Score=VR *Note: Spells can be listed as "comma-separated" like the example above, or the Spells rule can actually be "packed", where you set the rule multiple times, and the BiS simply understands that means you're using multiple spells, like so: w!it bis calc Class=Archon Spells=JMS Spells=VR Score=VR Spells=NZ Spells=RP Spells=SP *Note: Is a spell missing? Most likely, that's because the spell has no effect that matters to BiS. If you think otherwise, you can have WikiWizard send you the raw spells list by running: w!it bis pro spells ''If the spell still isn't there, and you need it, feel free to bring it up in ''#arcaneum-suggestions.